This invention relates to a method for controlling the valves used for braking a vehicle.
Conventionally, an arithmetic logic unit (ALU) is used to control the operation of the brake valves. A check of ALU processing errors is performed by a plural number of ALUs. For example, the same data is processed by several ALUs, and the output results are compared. ALU processing errors are then checked by the agreement or disagreement among the results of the various ALUs. Accordingly, the conventional method for checking processing errors in the control of brake valves requires the installation of a plural number of ALUs.
This invention provides a method for controlling the valves for braking a vehicle in which the same ALU that controls the valves also performs an error check.
This invention provides certain particular advantages. A comparative processing for an error check is performed using logic different from that used for the main processing to control the brake valves. This enables a single ALU to detect errors in the main processing. Processing of the comparative check has been simplified with no division operations, thus reducing the processing burden on the ALU. Processing of the comparative check has been simplified with no division operations, thus greatly reducing the potential for errors. Valve control is performed with a single ALU which makes the brake control device smaller and cheaper.